


"You did what you had to do."

by AllesandraQ



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Dorian Pavus, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesandraQ/pseuds/AllesandraQ
Summary: The Judgement Of Livius Erimond, performed by Lord Inquisitor Ares Trevelyan
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Kudos: 8





	"You did what you had to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Canon conversation was fleshed out and expanded with non canon.

The sword was heavy, but not as heavy as the expectations that laid before him. 

A crowd has gathered, not a large one, but enough he could see that would bear witness and then spread word. Most likely Josephine and Leliana's doing. 

His heart thumped, his throat was a little dry, and his stomach tightened with nerves. 

He made the announcement during the Judgement.

_  
"We found him alive, offering extreme resistance. Likely because the Order will ask for his head," Josephine's voice was a mix of dry and a little amused as Ares sat in the throne, watching Magister Livius Erimond being hauled up in front of him, the crowd watching. She clears her throat. "In more colorful terms." She pauses. "To say nothing of justice you might personally require for what was suffered in the fade."_

_Suffered. Ares resists making a comment on that. Regaining of memories, of finally being able to handle being around others and emerging from his quarters after weeks of trying to come to terms with what he regained. But he cannot think about his own suffering, his own tragedy now. He must do what needs to be done at this moment._

_Ares sighs. "I am struggling to understand how judging you can make up for anything that happened. For us, for the Wardens..." He eyes a couple of the Wardens in the crowd, seeing a mixture of shame and anger cross their features, and his heart aches for them as much as himself._

_"I recognize none of these proceedings," Erimond whines, his voice grating, his attitude smug and defiant. "You have no authority to judge me."_

_"On the contrary," Josephine counters fiercely, in her own way, "many officials have communicated that they will defer to the Inquisitor on this matter." She smiles, and it appears sweetly, but the words that come next are not so sweet. "As well as a message from your own House. Your family has denounced your actions, disowned you and has sold your holdings and possessions to the Inquisitor, and have stated they will accept whatever judgement the Inquisitor will levy upon you. They also pledge to add aid and resources to the Inquisition to repay a debt they feel has been created by the Inquisitor exposing such a, as they put it, 'horrible travesty upon such a revered Order by someone once part of our family.' "_

_Ares raises an eyebrow at that but says nothing. However he takes note of the paling of Erimond's face. The man in chains still says nothing, but Ares glances over at Dorian who all but looks surprised and seconds later, positively gleeful._

_He will ask Josephine and Dorian about what to do in regards to a reply to the Erimond's family offer but for now;_

_"Looks like you are indeed all alone," Ares says softly. He sees something flicker in the proud Magister's eyes, but then it is gone, replaced by that smug defiance._

_"Because they fear," Erimond sneers, "not **just** Corypheus, but Tevinter. Rightful ruler of every piece of ground you've trod in your pathetic life." He sniffs. "I serve a living God. Bring down your blades and free from the physical. Glory awaits me." _

_"Your Living God will not care, and glory will not await you," Ares says softly. "There is no glory to be found for you Livius, *formerly* of House Erimond, now adrift with no allies or help. Your actions have brought upon you a different end for you, one you will not receive award from." Ares swallows, and the only type of punishment he can think of, one that will be decisive and swift, is formed._

_This will be the first time he will have to make such a decision. He hopes he will not have to again, but if he does, it will be with the belief that it is the only course._

_"Formerly Lord Erimond, any protection you thought you had has been withdrawn." Ares exhales, and his next words are still soft but firm, "you will die by my hand."_

_A murmur instantly starts up, moving through the crowd.  
  
_

Now here he is, a few days later. A platform made, a scaffold, and steps for him to climb up, as two soldiers stand by the former Magister. Sword in hand, his stomach twisting, his heart beating. 

Ares searches the crowd, his purple eyes flickering over the faces until he see some familiar ones among the witnesses. 

"Nice little crowd," Iron Bull says from his right. "Just enough for Red to do her thing." 

Ares glances over at the Qunari, eying him as the bangs of his own red hair fell in front of his eyes, as if trying to shield him. Iron Bull's one eyed gaze meets his directly, always seeing past the shield, never wavering.

Ares had taken lives before now- in the heat of battle. Plenty of lives, it had to be done. It's what happened in war. But this is the first time he announced someone's execution. Cassandra and Cullen tried to tell him that he didn't have to do it, that Leliana or Cassandra, or even Cullen could do it. 

But no. He could not pass it off to them. He made the judgement, he would go through with said judgement. It was his responsibility. 

"Need a drink?"

"Some water," Ares murmurs. A waterskin is handed to him and he quickly takes a couple gulps of the crisp water in it, before handing it back to the man. 

Josephine's announcement finished and now it was time for him to do this. Ares steps up on the platform, but before he goes further, Iron Bull places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Lift the sword like this," the Qunari's voice is soft, gentle in his ear, as he shows a movement. "and then lower it like that. Do it fast, and do not hesitate. One quick cut." 

Ares nods, taking in the two movements and in a quick manner goes up to the stairs and walks over the platform where Livius Erimond is on his knees, hands tied behind his back, head bent. 

He pauses in the spot he was told to pause, and takes a deep breath. He unsheathes the sword, and does what he was instructed. He slices through the air, and then through a man's neck. 

He hears the drop, the murmur in the crowd, and he sees the flash of blood before he turns away. 

It had to be done. 

Ares later found himself in the courtyard, watching others come and go, plans being made as Leliana wandered off after telling him she had word spread of Livius's death. He had a distinct dark thought that she had also done something else, but he would not dare press on the subject. 

He sits on the steps on the staircase that would lead into the Great Hall, looking at his hands. The hands that swung the sword. 

A presence settles down next to him- heat radiating off of Iron Bull's body, drawing him in. A mug is pressed into his hands. 

"You did what you had to do."  
  


For some reason the words from Iron Bull felt different than it would have from anyone else, Ares realized that deep down. Iron Bull wasn’t just saying it because they were lovers. No, he would never *just* say that. The feeling in his stomach, his gut, lessens for the first time since he got up this morning.  
  
He relaxes a little bit. “I know.” 

  
  



End file.
